


Oops

by ScaryScarecrows



Series: Gaslights [7]
Category: Batman: Gotham by Gaslight (2018)
Genre: Gen, Jason's no help at all, Tim is having a Bad Day, but it was an accident, it's Dick's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaryScarecrows/pseuds/ScaryScarecrows
Summary: “You got our baby brother stuck on the chandelier?”





	Oops

Dick has made a mistake. He has erred. He is doomed.

“Um. Timmy. Look, I’m really, really-”

Tim’s head peers over the side of the chandelier, scowl clearly visible.

**“Dick.”**

“I’m gonna get ya down, just…don’t. Don’t move, okay? Just stay there, I’ll…find…something…”

“What’s goin’ on?”

Oh boy. This just went from bad to worse.

Jason leans against the doorway, apple in hand, and takes the most obnoxious bite possible.

“You look guilty.”

“I…okay. So I was trying to teach Tim to do a flip-just a little flip, I swear!-and, um, somehow, I don’t know how, it just…he…”

 **“He trapped me up here!”** Tim screeches, face red, and Dick cringes.

“Yeah.”

Jason leans back to look. Stares at Dick. Looks again.

“You got our baby brother stuck on the chandelier?”

“On accident!”

He cackles. Dick wants to punch him.

“You’re fucked now.”

“Shut up, Jason.”

“I’m getting outta the line of fire.”

“You leave, I tell Alfred what happened to that plate.”

“You wouldn’t.”

They stare at each other until the chandelier rocks, crystals (jeeze…) tinkling against each other. Dick thinks that must be what the gates of Hell sound like.

“I will end you, Dick.” Tim seethes. “I will never trust you again, and when I get down there, I am going to rip your limbs out of their sockets so they’re just hanging there like a marionette’s, and then I’m going to laugh, and then I’m going to tell Alfred what you did to me.”

Jason chokes on his apple and Dick takes a little more pleasure than is probably right smacking him between the shoulders. Serves him right, the jerk. Why is it that his little brothers get along best when they’re trying to take him down, huh?

“I’m gonna get ya down, just don’t move too much, if that falls-”

**“I’ll hope you’re standing under it.”**

“I’m gonna find a ladder.”

“You said it’d be easy! Nothing bad’ll happen, you said! I’ll catch you, you said! Was this your idea of a safety net? **Was it?** ”

“What’s going on in here?”

Aw, crap.

He likes Selina-she’s circus, like him. She _gets_ things. But right now, she’s not Selina, the fun one who juggles kitchen knives. She’s Selina, who will absolutely tell Bruce that Dick got his baby brother trapped on the chandelier.

Good-bye, dessert.

Maybe Tim will stay quiet…

“Nothing.” He’s a little out of practice, now, but he’s pretty sure he can still charm his way out of a bad situation. Pretty sure. He puts on his widest, most innocent smile and hopes for the best. “Jason’s just being-”

“Selina!”

God damn it, Tim.

Selina frowns, tips her head back to see, and gets that look in her eyes that says she’s trying not laugh.

“Tim?” She knows. She _knows._ “How’d you get up there?”

“Dick.”

This’ll teach him to adopt more siblings…

Jason snickers and dodges the elbow thrown his way. Selina shakes her head and goes up to the top landing.

“All right, Timmy, get that thing a-rockin’.”

“But…”

“I’ll catch you, I promise. Come on.”

“That’s what he said.” An accusing finger jabs towards him. “And here I am.”

“Have I ever lied to you, kitten?”

“No…”

“Then come on.”

“Hey, Tiny Tim!” Oh, no. He tries to clap a hand over Jason’s mouth and the little shit dances backwards. “If you go splat and die, c’n I have your pocket knife?”

“Don’t even joke, Jay.” he seethes. “Tim’s gonna be fine, Selina’s right there, we’re right here, he’s not gonna die.”

“Honest question.”

“I should’ve let you get run over, I knew I’d regret it when you bit me-”

“You could have been a kidnapper, Jesus-”

**“Yee!”**

WHAT WHAT’S GOING ON UP THERE-

Oh.

Tim’s fine. He’s clinging to Selina for dear life and looking like he wants to vomit, but he’s totally unharmed. Oh, good. He didn’t break his little brother, and he’s probably not _that_ traumatized. They’ve had worse, surely.

“There, see?” Selina grins and starts towards the stairs. “Everything’s fine.” She winks at Dick, who starts getting ready to grovel and plead. “Bruce never needs to know…he’ll worry.”

“ _Thank_ you-”

“And you’d better be nice to me or I’ll tell.” Tim warns. Dick believes him.

“I’m so, so, so sorry Tim, I swear that wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“He’s tryin’ ta off ya, brat.” Jason says seriously. “Sleep with one eye open.”

“Shut up, Jay.”

“What? It’s not like you can prove me wrong…just last week you brought him a snack and he almost choked…”

“If I’m offing one’a ya, it’s you.”

“Boys…” Selina sets Tim down and looks critically at the chandelier. “I don’t think he’ll notice anything, do you?”

Notice? Notice what? Is there something to notice-OW.

Tim digs his nails into the underside of his wrist and hisses, “You did this to me.”

“You didn’t have to listen to me!”

“You led me into danger on **purpose**.”

Jason, the traitor, is nowhere to be found. Selina’s leaving too, and he can just make out her shoulders quaking. He…he deserves this. But it was an accident! Honest!

“Tim-”

An angry snarl and a tighter pinch. Dick yanks at his wrist, gets nowhere, and resigns himself to pain and misery.

And guilt. A _lot_ of guilt.

THE END


End file.
